


fmkn：Black Cinderella

by dadadalada



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadadalada/pseuds/dadadalada
Summary: ABO / R18 / 20180414





	fmkn：Black Cinderella

　　那個有些昏暗的房間總是隱約飄著屬於對方艷麗的香水味，混在冬日冷冽的空氣裡成了理所當然的知覺。日復一日疊加在身上的行程與舞台並不影響他們應盡的責任，寫得密密麻麻的資料與筆記散在地板與小桌上都是常見的日常風景──他那喜歡過節的兄長會在接近年末之際，拉著他將充滿節慶氣氛的擺飾布置在室內，好像這樣每日被困在劇場的他們便也能與世界一同度過。

　　那是他們一起迎來的冬日舞台。

　　他重新追溯記憶，才發現這些被身體作為冬天的刻痕所牢牢記下的一切，原來都只是短短兩年裡的事情而已。

　　最初是中島在午場與晚場間的休息時間裡出現異狀。休息室在一瞬之間充滿陌生的甜香，即使那人將自己完全縮在毯子裡也掩不住的濃烈氣味失控地擴散──近乎本能的危機感驅使他闔上所有窗戶與窗簾，本來只以簾子分隔開的出入口被門扉緊緊封起，他搬起椅子將眼前所及的任何一把鎖都扣上。

　　「健人くん、」

　　合該是再熟悉不過的風景陌生得令人心生恐懼。他不知道自己能不能靠近，甚至不知道該不該留在這個空間，種種的異常幾乎消滅了他的言語能力。

　　可是。

　　眼前縮成一團的兄長沒有應他。被布料包覆在那之下的沉默卻像一頭瑟瑟發抖的小獸。他知道也許那人正以無聲拒絕世界，即使沒有對話也能感覺到一句句不要靠近正細碎地朝四面八方湧出。

　　可是。

　　他深深地吸了一口氣又緩緩地呼出。

　　如果連自己都不在這裡了，這個時空下還有誰能夠對那個人伸出手？

　　「健人くん。」他重新穩住自己輕飄飄的語尾，再一次開口：「我不知道可不可以靠近，所以我站在離你最遠的地方。」

　　那團隆起的被團沒有給出回應，他想現在這樣應該是沒有問題的。

　　「這是健人くん的訊息素嗎？」

　　他知道中島是Ω。在決定出道之後，所有人都被叫到了小房間，大人們重新將他們的第二性別一一點名，收起了偶爾會放縱他們任性的溫柔，以再慎重不過的口吻緩緩地說：健人是Ω。坐在身邊的兄長臉色未變，只有那雙總是溫柔輕拍他的手握起了拳。他們說：如果發生了什麼難以控制的事情，一定要先找大人。

　　有些事情，不是你們自己可以解決的。

　　那時候的他太幼小了。既聽不懂什麼是難以控制的事情，甚至不明白那一個當下兄長試圖壓抑的情緒是什麼。直到現在，也因為高中念的是特殊的班級，而直接免去了面對第二性別可能引來的騷動。

　　老師說，雖然演戲圈是α和Ω相對多的地方，但終究還是整個社會裡的少數。例如抑制的方法、控制的訣竅，都不是學校能夠教給你們的；但如果需要幫助，請一定要告訴我們。

　　但所謂的幫助，又能夠是什麼呢？

　　他看過非常多次屬於自己的那本小手冊，知道Ω在社會上處於相對弱勢的地位、知道Ω會有發情期、知道Ω連暴露性別都會招來危險──可那終究只是教科書上的冰冷文字；他不是Ω，沒有辦法明白Ω真正的苦與痛，甚至連如何抑制都不知道。

　　他總為自己的無力感到懊惱。或許在看到那人面無表情握起拳的那一刻起，這份懊惱就深深刻在心中也不一定。但是他已經不想要再放任這份情緒吞噬自己了。

　　「健人くん。」他重新喊了對方的名字，抬頭看了眼牆上的鐘。「距離晚場還有點時間，如果是發情期的話，吃藥了嗎？現在吃的話，還來得及的。沒帶的話，我去找經紀人拿……。」

　　「……藥、……」  
　　「嗯？」

　　從被團裡傳出的聲音模糊得難以辨識，他在空氣裡聞不到可能是自己的味道，對方也沒有拒絕的意思，或許再靠近一些也是沒關係的。

　　他從冰箱拿了瓶水，輕巧的腳步無聲地邁進，空氣中的甜香隨著距離變得越發濃烈，迫使他在快要浮起窒息感之前停下。

　　「要喝水嗎？再靠近的話，可能會影響到健人くん也不一定。我就站在這裡了。」

　　他將手裡的水放在地上，往對方的方向一推，滾動的寶特瓶碰到對方，又往他的方向稍微退回些許。被團在被撞到的瞬間動了一下，隨後便起了非常輕微的騷動──最後是中島探出了臉，毯子依然披在身上，被一雙發白的手緊緊拉住。

　　暴露在他面前的中島，是從來沒見過的樣子。那對總是飽含笑意的大眼淚汪汪的，透著高溫的艷紅色由臉頰、耳朵一路擴散到了頸子，汗涔涔的髮貼在肌膚上，根本就來不及脫掉的白襯衫被汗水透成膚色，還穿著西裝褲的腿間甚至已經溼了一大片，更不用說在那之下早已滲出的透明液體。

　　中島拿起了水，但看起來並沒有打開的力氣，只是緊緊將之抱在懷裡，好像這樣就能冷卻持續泛著高溫的身體。他皺了皺鼻子，眨眨沾滿淚水的睫毛，從另一側拿出用過的針筒與透明小瓶。

　　「打了……一針、可是、沒有用……但是、來不及了……為、什麼、嗚、……對不起……。」

　　終究沒能忍住最後一段距離。中島的淚水一滴滴地掉，掉得他心臟一抽一抽地發疼。咬咬牙，他還是朝中島伸出了手。熨在手裡的是對方高得不正常的體溫，他便轉身重新擰了條乾淨的毛巾給對方擦臉。

　　「不要急。」他將溼毛巾蓋在那人額上，放得太輕的音量透過他仍處於變聲期的嗓音顯得格外嘶啞。

　　可是被跨過的距離已經難以挽回了。他沒有想過會在這種情況第一次聞見自己訊息素的味道──既冰冷又濃烈，有些辛辣卻芳醇，在清冷的氣味中混著又苦又甜的風味。

　　（幾年後他才知道那就是日本酒的味道，但那也是後來的事情了。）

　　漂浮在周身的甜香越發地濃烈起來──方才的窒息感重新浮起，他感覺對方的訊息素強烈得幾乎是由每一個毛細孔直接滲入。中島哭著抓住他的衣角，顫抖著身體，低頭露出後頸，絕望的語氣甚至有幾分疲倦：「勝利……，標記我。」  
　　「健人くん、」  
　　「標記我。」那個人再一次加重語氣，比起方才的絕望感，這一刻竟有著說不明的堅毅，「標記我。這是最快的解決方法。」

　　他抱住對方溼透的身體，感覺到交纏在一起的兩種訊息素佔據了所有感官。曾在剛出道時因為沒有調整好自己，而數次差點昏倒在房間的他，已經很久沒有感覺到這般彷彿整個世界都要顛倒過來的暈眩感。腦子深處的某個部分像被置換成了某種不思議的開關，意識隨著侵占體內的訊息素開始抽離。

　　最終，他還是張開口──

 

　　「等等，你標記那傢伙了？」  
　　「健人くん有沒有被標記，風磨くん不是最清楚的人嗎？」

　　即使成年也完全能夠被稱為美少年的男孩子重新斟滿自己的酒杯，靠在桌上的手有些不合禮儀地撐住那張比女孩子還小的瓜子臉。

　　「但你說？嗯？」  
　　「哼。」勝利撇過頭，在一旁的機器螢幕上俐落點起餐。「那是一種很接近催眠的應急方法。我向學校老師問來的。」

　　不要咬破後頸的腺體，盡可能地用訊息素壓制對方──必要的時候還可以配合棒狀物插入生殖腔，讓Ω的身體產生真的在性交、甚至被標記的錯覺，就可以暫時緩下發情期的症狀。

　　「我只做到不咬傷後頸和盡力放出訊息素。」勝利夾了塊半熟鰹魚，連著蘿蔔泥醬油一起入口，「健人くん用的是注射型的抑制劑，藥效發作快，可是容易受到身體狀況影響效用。但是他那天發燒了。」

　　不過沒有發現的我也有錯就是了。勝利垂下眼，長長的睫毛在臉上拉曳出一晃一晃的影子。

　　「說實話，舞台期間健人くん身體狀況向來不好，更不用提維持住能使用注射型抑制劑的狀態，可是服用型的抑制劑又太慢了。但如果是適量的α訊息素，反而能夠安定發情期發作時的苦痛。」

　　多了雙方都會失控，少了卻無法發揮效用。能夠安定發情期的訊息素非常微妙，不同Ω適用的量也各有不同。

　　「我就是在那時候學會控制訊息素的。」

　　那一句話到最後變得像呢喃一樣。隨著句子逐漸微弱了語尾的聲調與當年的幼小孩子相互重疊，風磨眨眨眼，想，幸好他們都已經不是那時候如此無力的彼此了。

　　服務生輕輕地拉開門，取走了少年手中的空瓶，重新添上溫熱的透明酒液。

－

　　那些最美麗的風景，最耀眼的光芒，甚至是伸手不見五指的黑暗，都是站在那個人的身邊看見的世界。

　　「我認輸了。」

　　中島從飯碗裡抬起臉看他，於一片沉默之中眨著眼，盈著不可思議的眼神比記憶中硬是多了幾分孩子氣。對方沾著醬料的唇緊閉，緩慢地咀嚼遲來的晚餐，手裡的筷子還躺著一口準備入口的白飯，還來不及嚥下食物就因為他的一句話而停下所有動作，在發現沒有後續之後終於開口：

　　「什麼意思？」

　　好動的小型犬還躺在他的腿上打滾，乖巧地在對話開始之際停止了騷動，只有毛絨絨的小腦袋繼續蹭著他空著的右手。

　　「字面上的意思。」

　　他嘆了口氣，伸手抹去對方唇邊的一點深茶色，下意識地舔去指腹的殘留物，眼前還歪著腦袋的中島卻有些僵硬地低下頭，再度扒了兩口白飯將雙頰塞得鼓鼓的。

　　好像小動物一樣。

　　低得只看得見頭髮的角度令他難以分辨對方此刻的神情，這片刻的沉默到底是為了細細咀嚼食物，或是用來思考他的發言，大概也只有眼前的小動物先生自己知道了。

　　「……聽不懂你在說什麼。」  
　　「我想也是。」  
　　「咦？」  
　　「不然我就不會坐在這裡了。」

　　向來黏人的小型犬在輕巧的一聲低鳴後便跳下地板，他坐到中島身邊，看著那人低下的腦袋和黑髮間沒藏住的紅耳朵──那片被長長的髮蓋去一部分面積的白皙後頸，簡直像對野獸直接露出肚子一樣危險。他暗自吸了一口氣，再努力壓下種種湧上的衝動，抓住了對方仍握著筷子的手。

　　「我認輸了。」

　　他再次複誦那句沒頭沒尾的宣言，將中島往自己的方向一拉──於是筷子跌落在桌面，完全沒有預料到這種發展的中島則狼狽地往他倒去，一時之間連維持平衡的餘裕也沒有，便連著他也一同往後倒下。

　　中島正跨坐在他身上，終於在取得平衡之後重新挺起身子，摸摸方才撞上他胸口的鼻子，神情略顯不滿，卻在即將要開口抱怨之前停住了聲音。

　　「中島。」

　　他背靠著沙發挺起身子，一手環住對方的腰，一手則往後頸摸去。那片肌膚還維持著比手指高了些許的體溫，在指腹擦過的時候半是顫抖地縮起肩──中島似乎總算察覺了有哪裡不對勁，下意識就想往後退，卻整個人都被他早已就位的雙手壓制得動彈不得。

　　「中島。」

　　他前傾身子讓彼此額靠著額，急遽縮短的距離似乎令對方有些手足無措，那對漂亮的眼有些慌亂地亂竄著視線，又長又濃密的睫毛跟著主人的動作不斷地眨呀眨的，連自己正空著一雙手能夠抵抗也渾然不覺，就只是緊緊地抓著衣襬。

　　「我喜歡你。」  
　　「我知道。」

　　中島應得很快，卻一下子撇開了視線。乍看之下就像在鬧彆扭一樣──不，或許就是在鬧彆扭也不一定。平時的中島像小型犬，只要一點小動靜就跳腳，愛吵愛鬧，熟了就變得黏人得不得了，乖巧溫馴又惹人憐愛──如果你好好站在那人拉起的防護網外的話。

　　中島的防護網彷彿有著嚴密的雷達，只要試圖靠近甚至越界便開始築起堅不可摧的高牆，而一旦陷入這種狀態的中島就像頭無法馴服的野貓，冷淡而神經質，既孤獨又脆弱得不堪一擊。

　　他知道他踩到會被雷達偵測到的界線了。

　　「中島。」他捧起對方小巧的臉，以一個只有觸碰的吻讓他們的唇相貼又分離，牽起了對方那始終緊抓在衣襬上的手，「謝謝你給了我這麼多時間。」

　　許多年前的他也曾這樣抓住戀人纖細而白皙的手指，現在聽來過份稚嫩的童聲毫不猶豫地說：

　　沒關係的。我會保護你的。

　　總是停在這裡的記憶因為對方此刻的小動作而意外地延展了後續，刷去他的自嘲，像一塊被遺漏的拼圖嵌入腦海，在那片伸手不見五指的黑暗裡指引方向。

　　溫柔的兄長回握住了他的手，以纖細的雙臂將他擁入過於單薄的懷抱。抬起頭便能看見那人美麗的微笑，猶如母親般慈愛的方式輕揉他的髮，與他相去不遠的少年嗓音輕輕地說，如果是和風磨一起的話，一定沒有問題的。

　　是啊，一定沒有問題的。年幼的他曾經那麼理所當然地相信著。以為自己擁有足以擁抱那個人一切的能力，以為他們站在彼此身邊是如此天經地義的事情。他想要那個人能夠無所畏懼地站在舞台上閃閃發亮──他想，沒有任何一顆星星比他的兄長還要耀眼──他想，那顆星星就是他的信仰。

　　直到真實來臨的那一夜。  
　　他放開了他的信仰。

　　他開始不斷嘗試，嘗試著拋棄這一份執念、嘗試著劃開距離。曾經有哪個前輩問過，你們明明就不是感情不好，為什麼要裝作不熟識的樣子。他知道自己沒有辦法克制下意識想對中島好的本能，但也沒有其他辦法。因為，不這樣的話，好像自己就會壞掉了。

　　那個人身邊勢必要有另外一個必要的存在，然而那一個存在既不會是他、更無法是他。小小的孩子將自己的想望一刀刀割去，可那一份被他小心翼翼捧在手裡的信仰早已佔據了整個世界。

　　什麼都無法留下。

　　第一次站上年末舞台那晚他狠狠跌了一跤。在整個時空都靜止的那一瞬間，只有眼前伸來的手緊緊地抓住自己，他被一鼓作氣拉起，連腳步都輕盈得不可思議──他們在淹沒所有知覺的尖叫及樂聲裡並肩奔跑，一起笑著唱歌，在最後的最後望向彼此。那一刻他們沒有言語，也不需要言語，一如那個幼時便開始的儀式──他們拳碰拳，在塞滿整個巨蛋的尖叫聲裡笑。

　　那一刻他明白，自己心中所預想過的每一個未來，都是不能沒有這個人的。

　　他仍然不斷地尋找或許根本就不存在的答案，逃避正視自己無法成為那個「必要」的真實──直至最後，卻在一時的衝動之後才發現一切不過是命運開的一個小玩笑。

　　那晚他拿著檢查報告一夜未眠，站在微涼的陽台邊幾乎抽掉了整包的菸。他看著黑夜逐漸轉白，甚至有好一段時間都無法平靜思緒。如果過去的歲月裡有任何一次跨過那條界線，那麼是不是他們就不會白白耗去那麼多歲月；可是他太膽小了，沒有勇氣去面對自己的無力，更害怕失去那個人從不吝於給他的好。

　　對他來說，中島是一個過去不曾、未來也不會再出現的，唯一僅有的人。

　　他們的時間好像從那一刻起才重新開始流動，那晚的中島回應了他的擁抱，就像現在的中島，即使有些鬧彆扭的小情緒也沒有甩開他的手。

　　「未來的人生裡，請讓我留在你的身邊。」  
　　「這就是你找到的答案？」

　　他親吻著中島被自己牽起的手背，看見那張面無表情的臉開始浮起微紅，這時候稱讚對方可愛好像會被罵，只好努力地忍了下來。

　　中島在那晚說，不要以為上了床就沒事了。

　　他們之間不是哪一部時下流行的少女漫畫，更非那些由瑰麗文字所堆砌的耽美文學──愛情從來就不是那麼美好的事情，他們在這些歲月裡掙扎哭泣，甚至一度敗倒在自己的無力之下，他的戀慕伴隨著醜陋的佔有慾，以及即使明白自己的弱小也揮之不去的貪慾。那是無人能夠取代、也不能失去的信仰。

　　然而他並沒有標記中島。在旁人看來有些緊張的關係儘管稍微緩和，但仍然不是能夠稱為親密的狀態。偶爾他會在對方發情期時提供生理上的協助，不再逃離有對方在的休息室，在工作中開始談笑。弟弟們似乎對這樣的改變感到相當滿意，恨不得直接把他們推在一起，只是說到底，也就僅此而已。

　　他花了很長的歲月在思考彼此該是什麼樣子，不願意被當成對方的附屬品，更不願意將彼此的關係當作商品販售。他就是他，中島就是中島──他們可以是彼此的半身，命運般的存在，但並不代表就該理所當然地綑綁在一起；他想要作為「菊池風磨」這樣的一個個體站在「中島健人」身邊──更想要對方主動向他伸出手，以兄長以外的身分。

　　有一天他被前輩抓到了會場，看著他的相方的舞台，觀眾席一片漆黑，他的視界卻只剩下對方──再深沉的黑暗都因為那隻美麗的藍色蝴蝶熠熠生輝。那是他的信仰。無可取代的存在。自始至終他們都是截然不一的個體，不需要他人的評論，更不需要誰的認可。他知道自己迷了太久的路。

　　前輩敲敲他的腦袋，毫無死角的漂亮臉蛋笑得平靜。你找了那麼久的答案，不就站在那裡嗎？想要的話，為什麼不先伸出手呢？

 

　　「可以拖到連前輩都看不下去，也是不簡單了。」少年瞇起一對貓眼，沒好氣地搖搖頭，拿起炸物盤裡的檸檬咬下。  
　　「不過有一件事情我一直想不通。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「你不是已經找到應付發情期的方法了嗎？那……。」

　　發情期的中島總是用盡身邊所有的毯子與衣物將自己包得緊緊的。有時會整個人從大家面前消失，直到工作開始才又出現，身體狀況差到撐不住藥效時則往往只能倒在沙發上昏睡；但無論是哪種情況，總是看到勝利拉著マリウス避得遠遠的，以防α的訊息素影響到他。

　　「……我說過，那是應急方法。」勝利搖搖手裡的透明小杯，看著當中的液體跟著轉了好幾圈，「那種情況下的雙方會處於隨時可能引發性衝動的狀態，並不是能夠在他人面前進行的。」

　　因為，那本來就是為了引發性交受孕而有的生理現象啊。

　　「所以，除了舞台期間，我是不會對健人くん使用這種方法的。也從來沒有對其他人說過。」勝利一口飲去杯中物，盯著他眨眨眼，「啊，不過我是在得到健人くん同意之後才在這裡說的喔。因為風磨くん是二十歲之後才知道自己是α的對吧？大學也已經不會有這類課程了。所以我想還是告訴你比較好。」

　　少年那一對漂亮的貓眼即使在居酒屋昏黃的燈光下也能閃爍美麗的光澤，有些消瘦的臉龐稍稍抹去了過往的孩子氣，在熟練地為自己斟酒的動作下隨著情緒顯出的各種神情，彷彿記憶裡洋娃娃般的孩子終於得到了一顆鼓動的心臟。

　　隔著門扉能隱約聽見外頭嘈雜的各種說話聲，曾經的孩子依然看著他，拉起笑，輕輕地說：

　　我非常喜歡站在舞台上的健人くん，全世界的星星集合起來都沒有那個人耀眼。我喜歡深深愛著這份工作的健人くん，所以我想要讓他能夠毫無罣礙地繼續站在那裡。

　　「不過和風磨くん的喜歡是不一樣的。」放心吧。勝利伸手拍拍他，大方地給了一個標準的爽朗美少年笑容。編輯姐姐會心花怒放的那種。  
　　「剛剛你說，在那種情況下隨時可能引發性衝動。」他很快地消化了對方一口氣道出的說明，終於忍不住將心中不斷升起的疑問拋出，「……那麼你就沒有想過要標記那傢伙嗎？這不也是α的一種本能？」  
　　「有啊。」他那向來誠實可靠的團員非常迅速地應了他，拉起異常甜美的笑，語氣陰沉得嚇人。「在我們最後一次一起的那個舞台。」

　　當我抱著哭紅了眼，一邊向我道歉、一邊被訊息素侵蝕意識的健人くん時，有好幾次都想著乾脆就這樣咬下去就好了。

　　風磨一口氣喝掉手裡的highball，心不在焉地戳著點餐用的小螢幕，聲音低低的，「那時候……他明明就已經知道我是α了。」

　　那怕是一句抱怨，也從來沒有聽過。

　　「但當時風磨くん也不是真的想標記健人くん對吧？生理衝動不算的話。」勝利抽走了兩人面前的空盤，連著空杯子一起往桌邊放，聲音平穩而冷淡，「連我都感覺得出來風磨くん還在摸索些什麼，更遑論健人くん。答案是愛也好、懦弱也好、迷惘也好，就算是一些些的猶豫，那個人的自尊心都不會容許自己被這樣標記的。」

　　這點風磨くん自己不是最清楚的嗎？  
　　那個人是不懂得求救的人啊。

　　勝利舉起手裡的小杯，逕自與他的輕敲一下，玻璃清脆的撞擊聲在室內帶起一圈奇妙的共鳴聲，敲得他腦裡嗡嗡作響。

－

　　收到檢查結果的那個晚上，母親靜靜地抱住他好久好久。

　　這讓當時的他有些訝異。中島家的教育走的是嚴母慈父的路線，比起某些時候少根筋的父親，性格冷靜的母親總是邊吐槽邊糾正他與父親的種種行徑，及時擋下父親過度溺愛孩子的舉動，又或是在他提出要求時理智地分析箇中始末；記憶裡這般親近的肢體接觸多半是來自父親，母親偶爾會摸摸他的頭以示鼓勵，也會在更小的時候牽著他的手走，但也僅此而已。

　　這讓他重新意識到了這份結果有多麼特別，甚至隱約想著是否自己做錯了什麼。然而母親在他之前開了口，溫柔的女聲之外還有來自玄關的開門聲，他想起了父親說過今天會早些到家。

　　「不管你未來的夢想是什麼，我和你的父親都希望你能健康快樂。」母親放開了擁抱，輕輕撥開他的瀏海，「我從不覺得作為Ω的我能力劣於他人，但我明白作為Ω的種種不便，更清楚這個身分會讓你在追逐夢想的路上非常辛苦。」

　　他對第二性別了解得不多，也不太明白與這些身分相連結的未來是什麼。他的父親是α，母親是Ω，可是從小看見的母親就已經是這麼堅強的樣子，充滿自信又美麗，即使作為家庭主婦也有條不紊地扶持著這個家。在幼時的他看來，第二性別就像男女之別，僅僅只有生理構造之異。

　　所以他在學校看見了同樣被判別為Ω的同學哭泣的樣子，其實是非常驚訝的。

　　「在這之前，你要先學會保護自己。不只是為了自己，也為了身邊的人。」

　　始終站在門邊的父親放下了手中的公事包，將他和母親一起擁進了懷裡，輪流親吻著他們的臉頰，揉著他的髮笑嘻嘻地說，其實Ω也沒那麼壞啊，如果健人以後喜歡上男孩子的話，還可以幫他生個孩子呢。

 

　　空氣裡繞著薄薄的菸味。床邊小櫃上的菸灰缸裡的香菸正燃著，沒有誰將他拿起，只是孤獨地置於其中悄悄地飄出白煙，細細的白升到一定高度便自然消散在空間裡，在完全消失前再被下一波接上，循環反覆。

　　他在惱人的發情期間偶爾會想起那一個傍晚，母親溫柔的擁抱與父親慈愛的吻。或許是受雙親的影響，他從未對自己的第二性別感到自卑。目前國家對第二性別相關措施做得不錯，他也就幾乎不曾受到流言之苦；但母親所說的不便，倒是在不久後的未來深刻地體會到了。

　　就像現在，他正坐在戀人的腿上，連想要掙扎都被對方的訊息素給壓制得渾身虛軟。

　　從後方伸來的雙手肆無忌憚地遊走在身上，一手早已竄進連帽外套的下襬，連著裡頭的背心一同向上推，微燙的指腹擦過肌膚，從腰際一路滑上乳尖，甚至有些粗暴地揉著那一片肌膚。他悶著聲躺進對方懷裡，想，就是這點不好。Ω的一切正是為了此刻的行為而生，再堅強的意志都在α面前脆弱得不堪一擊。

　　他感覺自後穴滲出的體液正在褲子的布料上擴散暈開，近似於失禁的錯覺煽動著羞恥心，這種身體失去自己控制範圍的脫離感很是令人無力，他忍不住扭著腰，卻只能感覺那些溼答答的觸感正在滲過布料，違背他的意志落在戀人的腿上。

　　而周身的菸味越來越重，近乎強制地將他本就難以壓抑的本能強硬扯出。

　　從體內猛然竄上的熱教人難以忍受。整個腦袋糊成一片，連帶扭曲著眼前的世界。

　　那股包圍五感的菸味開始轉甜，遊走在身上的愛撫像掌握了他的所有弱點，每一個觸碰都足以引起甜美的快感。他的雙手僅能靠在對方的手臂上，連抗拒都做不到，乍看之下只像索求對方的纏綿。

　　他半是掙扎地抬起臉，正好對上一雙發紅的眼。

　　Ω從生理上就無法抗拒α，可α又哪裡忍得住Ω那過分誘人的氣味。

　　「風、磨……。」

　　那人聽了便對他扯開有些冷淡的笑，正在逗弄胸前紅點的手則一下子握住了他早已挺起的性器，連同自前端不斷沿著柱身滑下體液一起，在套弄間引出刻意的黏膩水聲──太過強烈的刺激直衝腦袋，本就熱燙的眼眶一下子掉了滿臉的淚水，他本能地想要掙脫，卻連一點力氣也出不來，只有指尖在對方手臂上壓出醒目的紅痕。

　　「這時候就知道叫我了？」

　　溫熱溼潤的舌尖舔著他臉頰上的淚痕，靠在耳邊的低沉嗓音惹得他不自覺發顫；他的α此刻的嗓音總帶著輕微的鼻音，夾帶著平穩而沙啞的調子與真偽不明的笑意，早已不是孩提時代曾被他覺得無比可愛的青澀少年。

　　「我沒有、……」  
　　「沒有喊我？還是沒有瞞好我？」

　　他向來對這樣的戀人毫無抵抗力，特別是在這理智早已所剩無幾的高溫中。那人又低低輕笑了一聲，親吻著他發燙的臉頰，然後是頸側──最後是後頸；他感覺對方正張口以齒壓在那一片肌膚上，溫熱的吐息撒在上頭，像是下一刻就要狠狠咬下。

　　「嗚、等……啊、」

　　他的雙腿被對方往兩邊架開，作為睡褲的棉質長褲被拋到了一段距離外的地板，連內褲都可憐兮兮地掛在腳踝處，外套被拉開了，背心被推到胸口以上，只進行到一半的愛撫令他的性器仍直挺挺地立在眼前，隨著他呼吸的節奏一顫一顫，甚至能瞧見表面隱約被日光燈照出的水光閃爍。

　　他正毫不保留地綻放在戀人懷裡。近乎羞恥地。

　　「不要……風、……磨，啊、啊啊、」

　　他想要挺起身躲開對方正往他後頸咬下的動作，周身的菸味卻蓋過了本來融進的甜味，一瞬間加重了濃度，壓得他連抓住對方手臂的力氣也沒有，只得放任身體被對方擁抱──那人一手仍在他身上遊走，時而蹂躪著早已發紅的乳尖，時而套弄起他腿間的挺立，另一手則往下抓住臀瓣，以近乎粗暴的方式在那片肌膚上壓出明顯的紅。

　　那裡早已溼成一片，在動作間便時不時擦過正一張一合的穴口。

　　不夠。只有這樣的觸碰才不夠。無法消弭的情慾、戀人帶著怒意的笑，甚至是失去自由的身體，種種情緒一口氣湧上，他吸了吸鼻子，只剩下掉淚的力氣。那些年上的自尊，作為相方的體諒，又或者是長年下來的糾結都好像失去了意義。為什麼你不碰我。為什麼能夠親暱地吻去淚水也不願意再給我多一些。

　　「……放、開我、」  
　　「怎麼啦？」風磨撥開他的瀏海，舔了口後頸便輕輕咬著耳殼，語氣裡倒是有些明知故問的刻意。「哪、中島，」  
　　「放開、我……」  
　　然而風磨無視了他微弱的抵抗，以指腹抹去那些接連落下的淚珠，只是繼續靠在耳邊低聲問：「為什麼不叫我？」

　　包覆在臀上的大手不知何時來到了仍不斷溢出透明液體的入口，在他來不及反應前便旋入了兩指。

　　「啊……！嗚、」  
　　「你發情期提前了，為什麼不叫我？」

　　窄小潮溼的甬道被修長的手指撐開，帶著涼意的空氣隨著其他的手指一同侵入。他那過於飽和的難耐好像被分去了一些，可是尾隨而來的是更強烈的不滿──還不夠，他要的不是只有這樣。早已被消磨殆盡的理智難以運作，只有發自本能的控訴佔據思考。

　　佔有我、進入我、充滿我──最好將我啃食得一點都不要剩下。

　　他被架起的雙腿被迫以更大的角度張開，那雙漂亮的手正輪流進出著他，毫不猶豫地擦過最敏感的地方，他渾身顫抖，好像就差一點就要獲得解放──可是不對。他要的不是這樣。

　　「……風磨、今天、」明天嗓子一定會啞掉的。他聽見自己已經開始沙啞的聲音，在帶著鼻音的哭聲裡努力地完整字句：「明明就、啊、……和其他人、有約……嗚、嗚嗚……」

　　他是真的覺得很委屈。明明什麼也沒做也被折磨了大半個晚上，被對方的訊息素壓得七葷八素，眼看就只差一些了，卻還要被這般質問。那一個夏天他們之間起了一個新的開始，然而那麼多年的糾結又豈是一次驚喜一夜長談能夠解決，風磨還在拿捏彼此的距離感，他又何嘗不是正在適應突然就不彆扭又轉性的相方。

　　你到底在想什麼啊……。

　　他好像聽見了對方萬分無奈地說出了這麼一句話。淚水被輕輕地吻去了，他卻再也沒有思考的餘裕──

　　「啊、啊──！」

　　體內的手指在下一刻退出，取而代之的卻是對方熱燙的性器一口氣充滿了他，腦袋裡好像有條緊繃的線被跟著扯斷，壓抑已久的情慾被一瞬間解放──他射出的東西落在了腹上，耳邊浮起一陣低低的輕笑，對方手指劃過那一片肌膚，向上抹在了胸口。

　　「才插進去就射了。接下來要怎麼辦呢？」

　　再來的過程便只剩下混亂而片段的記憶。他的戀人毫不客氣地持續加快抽送的速度，α的性器本來就較常人來得粗及長，每每進入便是兇猛地直接頂到了生殖腔口，撐開到極限的穴口被反覆搗入的動作擦得又燙又痛，可是在那樣的疼痛之後尾隨而來的盡是令人瘋狂的歡愉。

　　他被牢牢地環住了腰，整個人只能隨著對方的節奏上下，那人另一手還惡劣地握著他又開始有了反應的性器套弄，發情期的Ω身體本來就處於非常敏感的狀態，他剛射過，每一次的撫弄都使他哭著繃起身體，卻是越發地清楚地感受到在體內進出的熱燙質量，溼軟的甬道緊緊咬著對方，簡直連形狀都清晰地烙進身體。

　　「啊、嗯、啊啊、風磨……那裡、不行、嗚……」

　　自下身不斷竄上的快感讓他連腰都軟了，好舒服，整個人都要滿出來了。他好像又射了一次，連對高起的呻吟害羞的餘裕也沒有──身體支配著大腦，讓他完全臣服在這樣單調反覆的性愛當中，填滿我，將我的全部佔有，給我──風磨舔著他的後頸，沒有緩下任何一方的動作，連落在耳際的低沉喘息都令他興奮不已。

　　「這裡難道不是哭著要我給你更多嗎？」

　　他不知道對方說的到底是哪裡，也沒有深究的打算，有些什麼將要滿溢而出，空氣變得越發稀薄，他張著口努力地吸氣，卻只有一聲聲壓不住的呻吟伴隨著抽送時引出的水聲一點一點塞滿空間。

　　「嗯啊……啊、啊啊、風……嗚、啊……風磨、」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「風磨、不行、啊、嗯──真的不行，要出來、了、」

　　他伸手想要推開對方落在自己腿間的手，卻反被抓住了手腕，就著這樣的姿勢被再一次狠狠貫穿──風磨的吐息正落在頸後，他用盡最後一點力氣哭著說只有那裡不可以，而握住他的性器的手指正粗暴地自根部擦上前端，他像被一口氣向上拋──和精液不同的液體滴滴答答射在身上，沾溼了他的臉與風磨的手，甚至是眼前的床單表面；粗大的性器仍停留在體內，一股熱流卻同時隨之灌進深處，他在朦朧的意識之間竟只有被填滿的滿足感。

　　本能真是無比可怕的東西。

 

　　「最後還是沒有標記？」  
　　「嗯。」

　　中島應得平淡，低頭整理造型師備好放在桌上的飾品；勝利正站在貼著自己名字的衣架前，吸了吸鼻子，又看了眼對方光滑的後頸，沉默了半响只問了這樣一個問題。

　　「我還以為……嗯，健人くん身上的味道，是因為標記才留下的。」  
　　「也有咬破腺體以外的臨時標記方法喔。」中島像是終於挑好了滿意的組合，抬起臉朝他俏皮地眨眨眼，「勝利不會不知道吧？」  
　　「……不標記的原因，是不想被發現是Ω？」

　　勝利一個轉頭躲開了中島閃亮亮的WINK，順帶連問題也一同無視。中島像習慣了對方這樣的反應，哼著歌將手中的配件一一往頸上套。

　　「一部分是。」  
　　「那主因呢？」  
　　「因為那傢伙又沒有開口。」  
　　「啊？」

　　勝利手邊的襯衫領子才整到一半，便因為中島的話語再度抬起臉，一對漂亮的貓眼睜得圓圓的，大家常說他的眼裡有星星，此刻倒是佈滿問號。

　　「健人くん的標記是申請制的？」  
　　「勝利不也在標記紫耀前好好地申請了。」  
　　「……他自己跟你說的？」  
　　「他自己跟我說的。」

　　菊池那傢伙啊，在這種地方意外地膽小呢。總是先預想了會被我拒絕，然後就不願意開口了。以試探的態度踩在邊緣，可是絕對不會真的提起。我想這也是他對我的其中一種溫柔，可是沒有某種程度的覺悟的話，對被標記的我來說，不是很不公平嗎？

　　啊──不過第二性別本身就是很不公平的構造就是了。中島孩子氣地努努嘴，正好看見話中的主角推門進來。

　　風磨的頭髮還沒有抓過，蓬鬆柔軟地隨著走路的幅度晃呀晃的，醒目的淺色襯著白皙的肌膚，正好蓋住了那對仍帶著倦意的眼。對方望著他的神情微妙，只是移動腳步來到身邊，修長漂亮的手指勾起他頸上的皮製頸環，低沉的嗓音中有明顯的無奈，「這是在諷刺我嗎？」

　　勝利搖搖頭，為之前花了整晚開導兄長的自己感到不值，最後頭也不回地離開了休息室。

 

Fin.


End file.
